The Toy Lover
by Red Queen of Diamonds
Summary: I don't have a summery for this one. SasukexSakuraxItachi, NejixTenten, InoxShikamaru and HinataxNaruto. PLEASE be NICE in your reviews! WARNING: ALL peoples are OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**The Toy Lover**

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto in any way, shape or form._

_A.N. Sorry I don't have a summery. I couldn't think of a good one. WARNING: All characters are VERY OCC. If you hate OOCs then stop reading this! But anyway, give this story a shot. Oh and another thing, Itachi is going to be crazy in this story. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

"Go on, Itachi. Make a wish!"

It was Itachi Uchiha's sixth birthday and so far -in Itachi's mind- everything was perfectly.

There were no other children, but he didn't mind it just being his Mother, Mikoto and his Father, Fugaku. In fact, Itachi preferred it that way.

Itachi never had any real friends. All the people that talked to him were either his teachers or his admirers.

But all they would do was either ask questions or they just stare at him.

They didn't appreciate all the wonder full toys that he made.

Itachi first started making toys when he was four years old.

The first one was a ballerina doll -he tolled his parents that it was supposed to look like his mother.

Then it was a train set with red box cars and little green wheals.

Then he made stuffed bear with brown fur and a large pink bow around it's neck.

And there were many others after that.

And if one tiny flaw was found by his sharp eyes, then that toy was thrown away at once.

"_All my things must be perfection," _he once said.

Soon, all the shelves in Itachi's room were crammed with toys of every kind.

At first, Mikoto and Fugaku were amazed and delighted he was able to make such wonderful toys.

But soon they began to worry about their son.

The usually they would only see him at meal times, when he went to or came home from school, or if he wanted to show them a new toy.

He hardly ever went out into the sun, so his skin grew immensely pale.

And sometimes, even if it was a school night or not, he would stay up all night working on a new doll or something.

Mikoto would try to encourage him to sleep, but he wouldn't.

So it was like that for two years.

This leaves us to where we left off.

Itachi stared at his cake.

Then, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and blew.

All six candles went out.

Mikoto and Fugaku smiled at their now six year old son.

"What did you wish for?" Fugaku asked.

Itachi looked up and grin at his Father. He had one tooth missing in his little mouth. "I can't tell you that or it won't come true," he said.

Fugaku snapped his fingers. "Darn. I thought I could get you this time," he said in a joking tone causing all three of them to laugh.

After they had eaten the cake, Itachi quickly ran up to his room and after a few moments, you could hear a hammer hitting something wooden.

Mikoto looked at her husband. "Let's tell him now."

Fugaku nodded and they made their way to Itachi's room.

When they opened to the door, they found Itachi sitting on the floor pounding a little hammer against a small wooden box.

Mikoto cleared her throat.

Itachi looked up. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Yes," Fugaku said.

Itachi gently set his tools down and stood up.

Mikoto took a deep breath. "Well," she began. "We're going to have a baby."

Itachi's eyes grew wide. "I'm going to be a big brother?"

Mikoto nodded.

Then, Itachi grinned the biggest grin he could muster up. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

Fugaku and Mikoto sighed -happy that he took it well. "It's going to be a boy," Fugaku said. Then Fugaku looked at the clock and turned back to Itachi. "Well, it's time for bed."

Itachi nodded his head. He couldn't believe it. He was going to have a little brother. They were going to have so much fun. He would be able to teach him to make toys with him and so many other things.

Itachi snuggled under the covers thinking of all the fun that he and little brother would have. Then, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_A.N. There's the first chapter. Please be nice in your review. If there is constrictive criticism, then put it nicely. Read and review._

_Phantom's Bride_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Nine months later…**

Itachi put down his stitching needle and surveyed his handy work.

It was a medium sized Teddy bear for his little brother.

It had black fur with little black buttons for eyes and a nose.

It was good. But there was something missing. But what? The bear _needed_ to be perfect. Nothing but perfection for _his _little brother.

Something needed to be added to it. Like something to hold…

Then, he got it! He ran over to a small box and opened it.

Inside there were tons and tons of ribbons.

Itachi rummaged around until he found what he was looking for.

A long, dark blue ribbon.

He quickly picked up his bear and tied the ribbon around its neck.

Now it was perfect.

His brother could take the bow off if he wanted to.

But it needed to be presentable for him.

Then he made his way out the door and to his parent's room.

He couldn't wait to show them his present for the baby.

"Mother. I want you to see-" but he didn't finish his sentence.

Mikoto was sitting on her bed breathing hard with her hand on her stomach -which had grown larger over the past nine months. "Itachi," she gasped out. "Go… get… your father!"

Itachi quickly ran out of the room, down the stairs to his father -who was sitting on the couch.

"Father! Something is wrong with Mother!"

Fugaku quickly jumped up and ran up the stairs.

Itachi just stood there. He hoped his Mother and the baby would be alright.

Three minutes later Fugaku led Mikoto down the stairs.

Itachi ran up to them. "What's going on?" he asked.

Mikoto looked at him and smiled. "It's the baby," she said.

Itachi's turned to the size of a small dish. "You mean he's coming?"

Fugaku nodded his head. "Get your shoes on. Then we can go."

You didn't need to tell him twice. The words were barely out of his mouth when Itachi bolted up to his room.

**In the Hospital waiting room.**

Itachi watched his father pace back and forth while they waited for the nurse to tell them the news.

Itachi looked down at the Teddy bear for his little brother. He hoped he liked it.

Itachi looked up at his father -who was still pacing. "How long is it going to be?" he asked.

Fugaku stopped his continuous pacing to look at him. "It deepens. Sometimes it doesn't take that long, while other times it takes a very long time. So all we can do is just wait," he explained.

Suddenly a nurse in a white dress came out of one the doors. "Mr. Uchiha?" she asked.

Fugaku and Itachi quickly came over to her. "Yes? How are they?"

She smiled at him. "Your wife is fine, and so is the baby."

"May we go see them?" Itachi asked excitedly.

The nurse chuckled at his eagerness. "Yes. I'll take you to them."

She led them through different rooms until the came to one room in particular.

When she opened the door, Itachi saw his Mother lying on a bed with a small bundle of blankets in her arms.

Itachi walked over to her to see what she was holding.

Inside the blankets was a baby boy.

The baby's hair was black with a bluish tint, and it stuck up in the back -which was pretty funny to Itachi.

He was sleeping at first. But when Itachi approached him, his eyes opened them to reveal a pair of black orbs staring at him.

When his eyes landed on Itachi, his mouth broke into a wide toothless grin.

"May I touch him?" he asked his mother.

She nodded her head and brought the baby closer to him.

As Itachi's fingers touched the baby's pale skin, he found that was softer then anything that he had ever felt before.

Fugaku walked up behind Itachi. He looked at Mikoto then at the baby. "What are you going to name him, Mikoto?"

She looked down at the baby and smiled. "Sasuke," she said. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke reached up to his face -where Itachi was still touching- and grabbed one of Itachi's fingers.

Sasuke giggled as he looked up at Itachi.

"Alright," said the nurse. "They need to get some sleep."

Fugaku nodded and took Itachi by the hand. But before they left, Itachi turned back to his Mother and held up the Teddy bear. "This is for Sasuke," he said as he handed it to her.

Mikoto smiled and took it. She showed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke giggled again and hugged the bear in his small arms.

Itachi smiled as he saw that his gift was accepted.

Then, he and he Father left the room.

_A.N. That's the second chapter. It's a little boring but work with me. I'm sad to see that no one reviewed the first chapter. But oh well. Please read and review!_

_Phantom's Bride_


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N. I accidentally put Itachi's age wrong in the first chapter. I meant to say five not six. Sorry!_

Chapter 3

**Eight months later…**

Whenever Sasuke wasn't with Mikoto or Fugaku, Itachi would be with him at all times.

Itachi would play with him in their room, and Sasuke would watch Itachi as he built his toys.

Sasuke would clap and giggle when Itachi would give him a new toy, and he would frown at

the thing that his older brother had thrown away through the bars on his crib.

One day, Itachi went up to his parents to tell them something that would change their lives

forever.

"Mother, Father, It's time that Sasuke started to make toys," he said.

Fugaku and Mikoto looked at each other and them back at Itachi.

"Son," Fugaku started slowly. "Don't you think that Sasuke is a little young? After all, he's only eight months."

"No. I was three when I made my first toy," Itachi stated. "Plus, I would be there to help him."

"I'm sorry Itachi," Mikoto said. "I'm afraid that Sasuke is just too young to start. Maybe when

he's a little bit older."

Itachi's face darkened as he looked at his parents. "I don't think that that's the only reason as

to why you won't let me teach him."

Mikoto Fugaku eyed the seven and a half year old with curiosity. "What other reason do you

think there is?" Mikoto asked.

"You don't want people to talk about him as they do about me."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think I don't know?" Itachi asked, his voice rising. "Do you think I don't hear people everywhere I go? Do you think I don't hear the whispers? The whispers about me. About the Uchiha's six year old boy? Do you think I don't see the stares? I know. I know about it all. And you don't want them to think about Sasuke as they think about me!"

Then, Itachi quickly turned and ran up the stairs to his room.

Mikoto looked at Fugaku. "Do you think that he'll be alright?" she asked him with a worried look on her face.

"I'm pretty sure he will be fine," he said as grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "Just give him a few minutes then we can go talk to him."

Mikoto smiled at him and then kissed her husband on the cheek.

**In Itachi's room.**

Itachi grabbed some more wood for what was going to be a jack-in-the-box. _'I told them that I would be here to help him if he needed me,'_ He thought aggressively. _'But no. They think he's too young. But I'll show them. I'll show them that he's not too young. I'll prove it to them!'_

Then, he went over to the tool box and grabbed a small hammer and some nails. _'It's the smallest one I can find. Oh well. I'll help him if he can't lift it.'_

Then, Itachi walked quickly over to his fabric box and pulled out some red and yellow fabric,

red and yellow thread and a stitching needle.

Once he had that all set out, he walked over to Sasuke's crib and pulled him out.

"Now Sasuke," he said as he held him. "We are going to start with something simple. A jack-in

the box. Don't worry, I'll help you."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just looked up at his older brother with wide black eyes, a big grin on his face, and a little drool coming out of his mouth.

Itachi wiped the spit off of him then put Sasuke near a wood block.

Sasuke reached out and touched it with curious little hands.

Itachi smiled and sat next to him. He picked up the hammer and showed it to Sasuke. "This is called a hammer, Sasuke," Itachi explained and he put the hammer in Sasuke's hands. But he couldn't lift it up.

Then, Itachi picked up a small nail and showed it to his little brother. "This is called a nail," he continued. "You use that hammer to bang the nails into the block of wood, you see?"

Once again, Sasuke didn't say anything.

Then, after setting up two pieces together so the ends touched, Itachi helped Sasuke pick up the hammer he grabbed a nail. "Are you read," he asked as he steadied the nail helped Sasuke to put the hammer above it. "On three, ok? One. Two. Three."

But just as he was about to bring the hammer down on the nail, the door swung open to reveal Mikoto and Fugaku.

They were about to speak when the saw what they were doing. "Itachi," Fugaku said in a firm voice. "We told you that you could teach him when he was older. Why didn't you listen to us?"

"Because I want him to learn now." Itachi said as looked defiantly at his Father.

Mikoto walked over and picked up Sasuke and held him her arms. "We'll discus this tomorrow. But right now, it's late, and you boys need your sleep." Then she put Sasuke back into his crib, then she and her husband left the room.

When Itachi knew they were gone, he ran to his bed, jumped on it and screamed into his pillow. He couldn't believe that his parents wouldn't listen to him. He said he would be there if Sasuke got hurt. But they didn't listen. They NEVER listened. Itachi started to bang his fist on the bed out of frustration.

Finally when he calmed down, he sat up. Maybe he did jump to the gun when he tried to teach his little brother after his parents said no.

He got up from the bed, and walked out of the room to go apologize.

When he reached his parents bedroom door, he heard them speaking.

"_What are we supposed to do?"_

That was his Mother. What were they talking about? Itachi decided that he would listen before he would come in.

"_I'm not sure, Mikoto."_

"_I'm afraid if we do that, we would make him more upset with us then he already is."_

'_Make who upset?'_ Itachi wondered.

"_But I think it's the only way. We're going to have to tell Itachi to stop making toys. But only for a little while. Not forever."_

Itachi covered his mouth so he wouldn't make any noise. His parents, making him stop building toys? No. He wouldn't. His Mother would go to his defense.

"_But that would make him so angry. I don't think that's the right way."_

"_Mikoto, if he did stop for a while, he would make friends and do all sorts of things. Maybe he might find a new hobby other then toy building."_

Itachi waited for his Mother's answer. He heard a sigh from the other side of the door.

"_All right,"_ she said. _"We'll try this. But only for a little while."_

Itachi backed away from the door. His Mother was agreeing to this… this _insanity_?

Quickly, he made his way to his room, closed the door, and started to pace. He couldn't believe it. They were going to make him give up the thing he loved the most. What was he going to do, just let them take away his joy in life?

'_No,'_ he thought. _'I won't let them do this to me. I'll… I'll run away. That's what I'll do. I'll run away and never come back.'_

He then started to pack his clothes, his tools and materials for his toys, some of his toys. Then he looked over at Sasuke. He was awake and staring at him with his large black eyes.

Itachi walked over to him. "Well Sasuke," he said quietly. "I'm going to run away now. Just as soon as I pack some food."

Sasuke didn't say anything. But his eyes told Itachi that he was very sad.

He saw that Sasuke was about to cry. "Please don't cry, Sasuke. I have to go. I just have to. But I promise you, we'll meet again. We will, I promise."

Itachi then looked up at one of the shelves. There was the doll that he first made. The one that looked like his mother. He brought it down and handed it to Sasuke. "Here," he said. "I want you to keep it. As a present."

Sasuke took the doll and laid back down and closed his eyes.

Then, Itachi picked up his bags headed to the door. He stopped just before he reached the door. He turned and looked around the room one last time. Then he looked at Sasuke, who had just fallen asleep. "Goodbye, Sasuke," he said. The he turned and left the room.

Then he went down stairs and quickly walked to the kitchen.

He took a sack from one of the cupboards and packed a few apples, some bread, a banana, and some apple juice.

Then, when all that was packed up, he headed to the front door.

He looked around outside. Itachi knew he couldn't stay in the village. If anyone saw him with his bag. Then they would take him back home.

That's when he spotted the forest a few yards from his house. Nobody ever when in there. Not even his Father.

That when he decided that he would go into that forest and live there.

He ran over to the edge of it. It looked even spookier then from his bedroom window. But he wouldn't back down. He turned around and looked at the house. It was probably the last time he would ever see that house.

Then as her turned to leave and go through the forest, he whispered two words. "Goodbye… Sasuke."

The next morning Fugaku and Mikoto got up from there beds. They started to regret the plan to have Itachi stop making toys. So they decided to drop it and just talk about what happened yesterday.

They made their way too Itachi's room and that only Sasuke was there.

"He might be downstairs already. I'll go get him," Fugaku said to his wife. Then he turned and left the room to go down stairs.

Mikoto walked over to Sasuke crib and pulled him out, waking him up. "Good morning Sasuke," she said as Sasuke rubbed his eyes.

She was just about to undress Sasuke out of his pj's and into his day clothes when Fugaku ran up the stairs and into the room.

"What's wrong? What's the hurry?" she asked him.

"Itachi's not downstairs." he said as he leaned against the door.

"What do you mean, he's not downstairs?" she asked surprised by his words.

"What do I mean? He's not there. I went downstairs and he's not there."

That's when they noticed that the shelves were missing some toys that Itachi made. Mikoto put Sasuke back in his crib and opened some of the drawers in Itachi's dresser. They were almost empty.

Mikoto looked at her husband with a scared look on her face. "You don't think that he… He ran away, do you?"

"I don't know," he said just as scared.

Then Mikoto picked up Sasuke again. "Sasuke," she asked him, though she didn't expect an answer. "Do you know where Sasuke is?"

However, she did get an answer. But it wasn't a good one. In fact, it was the words that any Mother and Fathers worst fear.

"Itachi…Gone."

_A.N. Wow. Long chapter. I'd like to thank my reviewers: Merridaine, Gari Nagasaki, odalys, Sakura Blossom17, Kairi-Sama, Crazy Neko Girl, missyserena214, DeathAngelAwakens, Rae Ahn Mae, angel2559, SasuSaku ItaSaku, Vu-Girl, Naku111, and Wozza33. Thank you SO much for reviewing. I'm going to add Sasori to the story since he is the puppet master. But I want to know if you want me to makeit a love squear with SasukexSakuraxItachixSasori, or do you want to keep it a love triangle with SasukexSakuraxItachi. Well anyway, PLEASE read and review!_

_Phantom's Bride._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Itachi wandered through the forest for what seemed like an eternity. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he would get as far as he could from his village. He had already eaten the banana and drank about half of his apple juice.

After about fifteen minutes later he stopped to check on his supplies. That's when he saw that all his food was gone as well as the apple juice. _'Man,'_ he thought. _'This isn't good. There's no one nearby that can give me more food. And I'm not going back to the village.'_

He looked around trying to think of what he could do. Suddenly, he heard something not too far from where he was.

It sounded like a flute.

Itachi fallowed the sound as swiftly as he could. He knew that if there was a flute playing, then there was a person playing it. Maybe that person could give him some food!

He kept running until he came to a clearing.

In the clearing, was a young boy that looked to be about the same age as him.

He had red hair that fell to his ears messily, pale skin, and brown eyes. In his right hand was a flute –which explained the music, while his the fingers on his left hand were moving around at a fast pace.

Itachi moved little more to the left to see what exactly he was doing.

On the boys fingers were blue strings. And those strings were connected to a little wooden puppet.

Itachi hid in some bushes and watched in fascination at the boy and his puppet. As the boy played the flute, he would move the puppet in rhythm with the melody.

Soon, the boy had stopped playing and the blue strings vanished and the puppet fell over and moved no more.

The boy bent over and picked it up. As he turned to leave Itachi's foot stepped on a nearby twig, causing it to snap.

The boy's eyes jerked over to the bushes.

"Who's there," he asked quietly. "I know someone is there. Now show yourself."

Itachi sighed, knowing that he had been caught. Slowly he rose from his place in the bushes and stepped out into the clearing.

The boy's eyes narrowed at him. "Don't you think you're a little young to be out in the woods alone?" He asked. "Why don't you just go home to Mommy and Daddy and forget that you ever saw me?"

Itachi shook his head. "I ran away. I'm not ever going back there. What about you? Don't you have a Mother and Father?"

The boy shook his head. "They're dead. Been dead for a long time, so it doesn't bother me."

"I see that you like puppets," Itachi said after a while.

The boy nodded. "Puppets and Dolls. Once you attach strings to them, you can have them do anything."

"It's seems we somewhat have the same interest."

"How so," asked the boy.

"We have an interest in toys," Itachi said as he reached into his pack and pulled out a small doll.

"That's a nice doll," the boy said. "Where did you get it?"

"I made it," Itachi said proudly.

The boy looked shocked. "You _made_ this?"

Itachi nodded.

A slow smirk made its way to his face. "What's your name," he suddenly asked.

"Itachi, you?"

"Sasori," the boy said. "So, you ran away from home with no intention of going back, right?"

Itachi nodded.

"Well," Sasori said. "You can stay with me at my place. It's an old small castle not to far from here. To artists like us should stay together. So, what do you say?"

Itachi smiled and nodded.

So the two boys made their way to the castle.

_A.N. SO sorry that I didn't update sooner. I'll try to updated quicker. I'd like to thank my reviewers: __xXMidnight.BlossomXx, AmberStallion, Merridaine, Sakura Blossom17, Crazy Neko Girl, Naku111, Kairi-Sama, and XxApatheticXxNymphXx. Some one told me that this seemed like as SasuIta story. I'm just going to tell you, there is no Yaoi in this story. I'm sorry Yaoi lovers. Anyway, no one has sent me any fan art for this story. Please send some. Anyway, please read and review!!_

_Phantom's Bride. _


	5. AN

A

_A.N. I'm REALLY sorry for not updating in so long. I've just been really busy and I had a really bad writers block. I'm just writing to tell you that I have not forgotten my work.  
_

_Well anyway-for those of you who have not given up on me-I'll be updating my stories very soon, so don't worry. _

_Keep your eyes open and I hope to hear from you._

_Phantom's Bride._


End file.
